Deadly Desserts A Clue Mystery
by Kenneth Hand
Summary: A new Clue mystery by Kenneth Hand. Who created the contest-winning dessert, what was the dessert, and in what room?


DEADLY DESSERTS

WRITTEN by KENNETH HAND

August 7, 2010

All right, so I'm fully aware that it's been over five years since the release of my last Clue fanfic. (How the time flies!) This is the first of three Clue mysteries written over the summer of 2010. You can find the other two (Murder At the Pool and Clue: Murder At the Beach House) at: .

Please enjoy DEADLY DESSERTS.

GUESTS:  
Ms. Scarlet Col. Mustard Mrs. White Mr. Green Mrs. Peacock Prof. Plum

WEAPONS:  
Knife Revolver Rope Wrench Lead Pipe Candlestick

ROOMS:  
Hall Lounge Dining Room Kitchen Ball Room Conservatory Billiard Room Library Study

SECRET PASSAGES:  
Conservatory - Lounge Kitchen - Study

It was Saturday night at Boddy Mansion, and the guests were sitting around the Lounge,  
bored to tears. Mr. Boddy had originally planned for a game with the Ouija board,  
but when we was looking for the board earlier in the evening, could not find it (Mrs. White had thrown it out after their last, unsuccessful and tedious game with the board). The guests were at a loss for what to do.

"We could quiz each other on etiquette," Mrs. Peacock suggested politely. Ms.  
Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"What a dumb idea!" she exclaimed. "We'd be far better off exchanging makeup tips. I could show you all how to have cheekbones!"

"How rude," retorted Mrs. Peacock, and stuck out her tongue.

"Let's discuss strategies used in the War of 1812!" Colonel Mustard said, and everyone ignored him.

"I have a better idea," said Professor Plum, and scratched his head. "But I just forgot what it was."

"You know, I am getting to be a tad hungry," grumbled Mr. Green. "Mrs. White, be a doll and whip something up for us."

Mrs. White, who was watering a plant on the other side of the Lounge, muttered under her breath, 'I'd rather take a whip to you,' then turned around and smiled at Mr.  
Green. "Sure, Mr. Green. What would you like?"

"Great Scott, I have it!" Mr. Boddy interrupted suddenly. "We haven't had a contest in a long while. Why don't we have a contest to determine who can make the finest dessert? Since Mrs. White is already a professional cook, she and I will be the judges."

"Meh," grumbled all the guests.

"There's a quarter-million dollar prize in it for the winner," added Mr. Boddy with a wink.

Abruptly, the guests all nodded their agreement and started arguing over who would create the creamiest, tastiest dessert. Mrs. White, who evidently would not be participating in the contest, pretended to sneeze and glowered behind her hand.

"All right, then, let's meet in the Dining Room tomorrow night at ten o'clock sharp with our dainty dishes," said Mr. Boddy, and the guests all scrambled to the Library and Kitchen to look for recipe books.

The next day, the guests crowded the Kitchen, practising their desserts while attempting to keep them secret from the other guests. There were arguments, explosions and continuously beeping smoke alarms as they awkwardly prepared their treats. Finally, at six o'clock, Mrs. White ordered them all out of the Kitchen.

"I need to make your dinner," she insisted. "Now get out and take your blasted recipe books with you!"

"But I still haven't perfected my Peacock Blue Blueb..." Mrs. Peacock started to protest, and trailed off.

"I need more time too!" Ms. Scarlet whined.

"And I!" exclaimed Professor Plum, who was covered from head to toe with flour.

"Get out!" Mrs. White screamed. The guests all jumped and reluctantly headed for the Lounge for ap ritifs, grumbling about their unfinished dishes.

At seven o'clock, dinner was served. In less than ten minutes, the guests had devoured their salad and veal medallions. Colonel Mustard finished first, and made a beeline for the door, followed by Mrs. Peacock, Professor Plum, Ms. Scarlet, and Mr. Green.

"They sure seem excited about the contest," Mr. Boddy remarked happily. Mrs. White nodded and frowned as she took the empty plates to the Kitchen. It was going to be a long night.

Ten o'clock finally came, and Mr. Boddy, who had been reading in the Library, returned to the Dining Room. The five guests were standing next to the buffet, where a row of silver trays was lined up, each with an accompanying number card (one through five). The long Dining Room table was set for two, with lit Candlesticks arranged in front of the plates.

"How lovely!" Mrs. White said as she entered. She had just finished snooping through the guests' rooms as they were in the Kitchen preparing the desserts.

"Please help yourself," Guest #5 said, and bowed awkwardly, his hand narrowly missing one of the lit Candlesticks.

Mr. Boddy and Mrs. White picked up their plates and took them to the buffet, where the guests eagerly shoved large portions of each of their desserts onto the plates. Guest #3 accidentally scooped a ball of his Green Tea ice cream on to Mrs. White's uniform.

"Oops! Err, sorry, Mrs. White," he said, and Mrs. White smiled sweetly. 'Just for that, you won't be the winner,' she thought cruelly, and continued to Guest #4's dessert.

"I would like to thank you all for your hard work on these desserts," Mr. Boddy said. "Now I ask you all to please leave the room as Mrs. White and I confer."

Not realizing that they would be out of the room as Mr. Boddy and Mrs. White tried their dishes, the guests all hesitantly left, casting curious looks over their shoulders. Once in the corridor, they rushed to put their ears against the two Dining Room doors.  
"I particularly like the Scarlet Strawberry Shortcake," Mrs. White said, "But I hate Guest #3's Green Tea Ice Cream. I also don't care for the dessert of the guest who flew for the Kitchen first after dinner."

"Guest #2's dessert is divine, but I would have to say that I prefer Guest #1's dessert and the Plum Purple Cream Puffs," replied Mr. Boddy.

"The Peacock Blue Blueberry Pie is scrumptious," Mrs. White said.

"I agree, but there is only one other dessert that we've both mentioned and that we agree on, and I believe that should be the winner," Mr. Boddy said. He took another bite of the winning dessert and nodded decidedly.

"Then I guess it's settled," Mrs. White said cheerily, and as Mr. Boddy went to get the other guests, she stuck her tongue out behind his back.

WHICH GUEST CREATED WHICH WINNING DESSERT? (Scroll down to see)

SOLUTION TO DEADLY DESSERTS

MS. SCARLET with the SCARLET STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE in the DINING ROOM

It is clear that the name of each dessert corresponds with the name of each guest, which We can deduce when Mrs. Peacock blurts out that still hadn't "perfected her Peacock Blue Blue...". We can also deduce from this statement that Mrs. Peacock isn't the winner, since Mr. Boddy tells Mrs. White at the end that there is only one other dessert they had agreed they both liked, and that that dessert would be the winner.

Mrs. White claims that she likes the Scarlet Strawberry Shortcake but not the dessert of Guest #3. It's no surprise that she hates Mr. Green (Guest #3)'s Green Tea Ice Cream. We know that Colonel Mustard's dessert was also a loser, since he was the first to flee the Dining Room after dinner. Mrs. White doesn't mention Prof. Plum's dessert, and since both Mr. Boddy and Mrs. White have to have mentioned the winning dessert, he must also be a loser.

This leaves Ms. Scarlet. Unfortunately for Ms. Scarlet, when she finds out that she's the winner, she starts waving her arms wildly, inadvertently knocking over a lit Candlestick. The whole Dining Room is engulfed in flames, including all of its pricess antique furniture, and Mr. Boddy uses her quarter-million dollar prize to restore it. 


End file.
